


Chasing One Piece

by ailes_de_cire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Execution, Gen, Mind Twister, Not all that Glitters is Gold, Origin Story, Why One Piece?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailes_de_cire/pseuds/ailes_de_cire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gol D. Roger was a shooting star, his actions effecting an entire world indiscriminately... sort of like this wizard I know. What exactly was One Piece to Roger? The devil's in the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, ect

Calloused, wind-and-sea roughened palms ran slowly over his moustache, scratching the hairs and relieving a rather irritating itch, the chains around his wrists rattling together in such a way as to provide a rather ominous dirge to the movement.

"Oi, cut it out!" One of the guards, straight-backed and with a gun affixed so as to be pointed right at the prisoner (shackled at the wrists, knees and feet with bands of solid kairoseki, tied to two hundred pound weights besides) shaking slightly despite his best efforts.

The black-haired man didn't move his head, just his eyes. He glanced at the sweating man for barely two seconds strung together, before moving his gaze once more to the barred window, not deeming to acknowledge his ring of guards any further.

The rough hands moved through the moustache again, his profile affecting a ponderous mood, completely alien to that of his reputation in the world.

Angry, vicious; world-renown for his fits of anger and violence, none of the marines surrounding him believed for one second that nobody would come for this particular pirate despite the extensive guard and Admirals present to safeguard this execution. His crew were fierce without him, and they were expected as well.

The man chained to the cell didn't pay them a whit more attention, his eyes sliding closed. The building roar of a wild crowd, exulting and bellowing for the upcoming event pounded in his eardrums, and a slight smile crooked up one slide of his mouth, tweaking the moustache.

He allowed the cheers and shouts to carry him back to the past.

_He appeared, crashing right into a common dumpster in an alley beside a bar._

_"There ya are, boya. 'Bout time ya got 'ere. I'd think ye did 't on purpose, leavin' a lady waitin'."_

He couldn't be more confused – it seemed like he had been in a perpetual state of confusion in those first few weeks

_"Who are you... what are you? What happened- why am I...?"_

_The tiny lady, bowed over from age cackled, moving forward and grabbing him by the loose gold-and-red tie that was swinging precariously from his neck. "I be a mermaid laddy- and don't you go spreaddin' tha' round, ya hear? As for where – welcome to Loguetown. It's your new hometown, youngin'."_

He chuckled lightly under his breath; he had grown to love that old fish as a grandma, no matter how much he'd accused her of misplacing her brain all the times she'd claimed to be a mermaid; the only type of merpeople he'd known back then were the ones under the Black Lake, and there was no way he'd believe her to be of those... well, until he'd been to the deepest ocean floor and the highest skies above and everywhere in-between, when he finally found out that the old fish hadn't been lying all along.

Too bad he'd never found her to apologise for how much of an ignorant brat he'd been way back then.

She'd been the one to give him his dream...

_"Boyo, why are you so blue? You'd think someone had been eaten by a whale!" She cackled, hair wild and waving in a non-existent wind._

_He ignored the 'fish' lady's wild demeanour, having become used to it over the past few weeks of (forcefully) living with her in a rented room above 'Raoul's Bar', which seemed to be a gathering place for every pirate that passed through the town. They weren't a bad sort; he'd even managed to befriend Raoul – a bear of a man – as he spent a lot of time sitting downstairs at the bar and watching the patrons, listening eagerly for the wild stories of pirates passing through._

_He grimaced, running a hand through his ever-wild hair. "I... guess I'm just not used to everything yet, granny. Plus, I don't have a clue what the hell I'm gonna do! I mean, I don't know where I could find a job – I've got no skills. The one skill I did have..." He made a swish-and-flick motion with his hands, miming an action he was very familiar with._

_The old mermaid wacked him over the back of his head, snorting and callously ignoring his pained yelp. "Pshaw, don't go tellin' me ya missin' yer girly 'magick' thingy now, laddy. You're worryin' about the future, then?"_

Rattling and clanking, and a rough hand pulling on his shoulder jolted him back to the present. He followed his arm and stood up straight, not wanting to be dragged after it in an undignifying parade.

Two marines in sharply pressed uniforms were beside him, unlocking the weights from his legs but leaving the connecting chains on him. He felt rather than saw the marine at his back, the rough musket digging into his red coat.

The man in front of him was one he was very familiar with, years of being chased and battling together granting them more than passing familiarity. He had short black hair at the top, with silver working its way into his mane at the sides.

Usually, a wide grin would split his face in even the most perilous of situations; today, he wore a grim line.

He stood straight-backed and proud in front of the very recently promoted vice-admiral, meeting eye-to-eye in height and grinned widely, heedless of the situation at hand – nay, _because of_ the situation at hand.

This man had made him a promise, and he'd make sure even from beyond the very grave that he kept it.

"Follow me. Soldiers, March!"

The pressure on his back was unnecessary; he marched right alongside his captors out of the jail block and into the sunshine, not pausing at his first glimpse of the cleared center of the town he was intimately familiar with.

He kept exactly in stride, not turning his face although allowing his eyes to wander, taking in the multitudes of people gathered and making noise for his parade down the main street, surrounded on every side by a guard of marines.

The wide grin that split his face never left it.

 _"I..._ am _worried about the future. Wouldn't you be? I've just lost everything I've ever known and now I have to live here. What can I possibly do? I haven't even got a name here!"_

 _The old 'mermaid' paused, a mysterious blankness sweeping across her features. A secretive grin spread across her face. "Hah, you don't know anything, eh? Well, what is stopping you from knowing_ everything, _laddy? And, if we come to that, what's stopping you from finding a way home?"_

_His eyes widened in shock, "IS there a way to get back? I assumed there wasn't because there's no magic..."_

_The crone's face kept up the secretive smile. "Well, there's just **one piece** of information you need then, hey? Is there a way back? Eh, this old woman couldn't tell such a young man as yourself. It'd be a long journey..."_

_The teenager's eyes narrowed, and he scratched his chin ponderously. "I guess... the future is such a huge thing, hey fish lady? You really think I could find out something like that?"_

_The mermaid smirked and shuffled over to her belongings, shifting through her trunk for a few moments before crowing victoriously and pulling out a straw hat that had a red ribbon wrapping around it. She moved quickly back to the boy and, in a movement too quick for him to avoid, shoved it down on his head, squashing the wild black strands. "Keh keh keh... since ya gonna do that, yer'll need th' protection against the sun. That pasty skin o' yers couldn't survive it! I know... you'll travel the seas and find that one piece of information ya need... now all ya need's a name."_

_The boy pursed his lips thoughtfully. "A name, huh? How about..."_

"Gold Roger." A loud voice sliced across the shouting, cheers and jeering cacophony of sound that the crowd had worked up into a fever pitch of, rendering the square that the man in stocks and chains grinned down upon completely silent and still.

_A snort was the reply to his suggestion. "No, what kind of unimaginative name is that? From this day on, boyo, you'll be known as Gol D. Roger – now that's a name that'll be famous!"_

He couldn't have imagined his humour at the situation to have expanded any further, but that mispronunciation of his name managed it. His beaming grin stretched his cheeks so far they hurt – hah, take that granny, he was right all along!

"...You shall, on this the day that celebrates the Absolute Justice of the Marine Forces and the rule of the World Nobles, be put to death for acts of Piracy against the World Government. Have you any last words?"

●>●>●>●>●

And lo, the future was set on its tracks to the Golden Age of Pirates, all chasing after Gol D. Roger for One Piece, never knowing the original goal, not having a clue...

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to XD
> 
> 23/5 update: Okay, just adding this in: I have (finally) both gotten a tumblr and very recently actually started to use it. Follow me, badger me for updates, give me ideas, whatever - catch up to me at http://ailes-de-cire.tumblr.com/ --- I'll be looking forward to hearing from people :)


End file.
